7 minutos en el paraíso
by LittleHandGranade
Summary: -A donde vamos?- pregunto Bella al ver que todos se dirigían al lado contrario. -Al armario- respondió Edward. Al ver que ella no entendía, le dijo- Porque siete minutos no son suficientes para estar contigo en el paraíso. BxE


7 minutos en el paraíso

-A donde vamos?- pregunto Bella al ver que todos se dirigían al lado contrario.

-Al armario- respondió Edward. Al ver que ella no entendía, le dijo- Porque siete minutos no son suficientes para estar contigo en el paraíso. BxE AxJ EmxR

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer yo solo los utilizo para crear mis historias.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Mike se cubrió la boca intentando reprimir un bostezo en vano. Era probablemente la fiesta mas aburrida a la que había asistido. Miro el resto del salón, todos parecían pensar igual que el. Miro a Jessica sentada en el sofá comiendo botanas y una idea llego a su cabeza.

-Hey chicos- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos siete minutos en el paraíso?

Todos le miraron con interés.

-Me parece una gran idea- respondió Lauren con una sonrisa- Podemos utilizar el salón de juegos. Ahí hay un armario y mis padres nunca entran.

Todos asintieron poniéndose de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde las rubia les indicaba.

-No entiendo- dijo Bella caminando junto a Alice- ¿De que trata el juego?

-Es simple Bells, es parecido a jugar botella, solo que en lugar de un simple y corto beso debes entrar a un armario con la otra persona y quedarte ahí siete minutos.

-¿Y QUE HACES AHÍ DENTRO?- pregunto la castaña alarmada.

-No es nada, solo un beso, pero es…como decirlo? Para darle emoción.

Bella asintió. Aun no estaba muy convencida pero estaba segura de que no le quedaría de otra más que jugar.

***********************

Todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, intercalados un chico y una chica. Bella los miro a todos. Ninguno de ellos era feo en si. Estaban sus amigos, Mike, Tyler y Eric. También los hermanos de su mejor amiga, Alice. Emmett y Edward Cullen. Este ultimo acaparo mas su atención, Edward era- al menos para ella- el mas interesante de los Cullen. Claro, probablemente se debiera a que estaba enamorada de el desde el momento en que lo conoció. No tendría mas de seis años en ese entonces. Sin embargo, casi nunca hablaba con el.

Solo los breves momentos que coincidían en la casa Cullen o en los pasillos de la escuela. Era alto, complexión delgada pero aun así atlética. El cabello color bronce despeinado, ojeos verdes no tan vivaces como los de Alice pero aun así hermosos. Y por ultimo la piel pálida característica de los Cullen. En una palabra: Perfecto.

-Quien quiere empezar? – pregunto Lauren dejando la botella en el centro.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Jessica pasando el centro y girando la botella. Todos miramos expectantes hasta que esta fue a parar en Mike. Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el armario. Pasados los siete minutos Lauren abrió la puerta del armario y ambos salieron con una sonrisa boba.

"Asco" pensó Alice mirándolos.

-Ahora quien? – pregunto Jessica.

-Yo lo haré- respondió una voz de hombre. Todos voltearon a verle. Era un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Giro la botella y al igual que con Jessica todos aguardaron. Esta fue a parar con Alice. Ambos entraron al armario. El caminando normalmente y Alice dando pequeños saltos. Ambos entraron y se quedaron mirándose.

-Realmente no se como empezar- dijo Jasper agachando la cabeza. Alice se acerco a el y se puso de puntillas para rodear el cuello del muchacho. El hizo lo mismo con la cintura de la morena. Se miraron en la oscuridad unos segundos antes de besarse. Alice sintió un ligero cosquilleo en los labios. Después de unos segundos dio un paso atrás para tomar aire, resbalando con una pelota de tenis, llevándose al rubio con ella en la caída. Ambos comenzaron a reír. Podía sentir el aliento de Jasper sobre su frente.

-Tienes una risa hermosa- le dijo Jasper.

Alice se ruborizo en la oscuridad.

-Muchas gracias- le respondió ella en un susurro. Probablemente era la primera conversación que tenían de años de conocerse. Después de todo, Jasper era hermano de Rosalie otra de sus mejores amigas y el mejor amigo de Edward y Emmett. Aun si, de tanto tiempo de haberse visto en casa del otro, estaba segura que no habían intercambiado ni un mísero hola.

-Se acabo su tiempo- dijo Lauren abriendo la puerta. Todos los miraron, tirados en el suelo.

-Jasper, si no te quitas de encima de mi hermana te aseguro que pateare tu trasero- dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. El rubio se levanto con una sonrisa y ayudo a Alice a hacer lo mismo.

Todos volvieron a sentarse, ahora fue turno de Rose de girar la botella.

Giro. Giro. Y la botella se detuvo enfrente de un muchacho de cabello negro y rizado.

-Emm, Rose su turno- dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes entraron al armario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Rose al tiempo que jalaba al muchacho de las solapa de la camisa y lo besaba. Emmett no tardo en corresponderle tomándola por la cintura. En poco tiempo el beso comenzó a volverse mas apasionado. La rubia desabotono la camisa del muchacho mientras el acariciaba la espalda de ella por debajo de su camiseta.

-Chicos, acabo el tiempo- dijo Lauren tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-No creo que quieras abrir- grito Rosalie- A menos que quieras ver lo bien que lucimos con casi ninguna prenda.

La chica soltó el picaporte inmediatamente, como si súbitamente le quemara.

-Donde están?- pregunto Mike al verla sentarse de nuevo.

-Creo que tardaran un poco- dijo ella, intentando borrar las imágenes que su cabeza imaginaba sobre esos dos. Después de varios minutos ambos volvieron. Rosalie acomodándose la camiseta y Emmett con el pelo totalmente revuelto.

-Bien, tu turno Edward- dijo Emmett mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El ojiverde bufo:- No veo que sentido tiene todo esto.

Giro la botella y la miro con desinterés, hasta que se detuvo frente a cierta chica de ojos chocolate.

-Bella, entraras con Edward- grito Rosalie.

-Yo?- pregunto ella totalmente avergonzada. Sus amigas podrian haberlo hecho pero estaba segura que ella no era capaz de besar un chico al que apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Ambos entraron y casi al instante escucharon como cerraban la puerta con llave.

-Pero que demonios?- dijo Edward intentando abrirla.

-lo sentimos, pero no queremos que salgan corriendo antes de tiempo- dijo Emmett desde el otro lado.

-Mary Alice Brandom abre en este instante- grito Bella golpeando la puerta.

-Olvídalo- dijo Alice. Podía imaginar la sonrisa socarrona que había esbozado su amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo. Podían escuchar la música del otro lado de la puerta.

If you wanna kiss me more

have to wait maybe a two or three seconds more

if you want to have to kiss me feel more (more)

i don't know what it is

i don't know what you are

but i love you more than yesterday

but you kiss

take me now

and i do not drop it

that your prize is kiss more

covers only

you wish me

but you only kiss me more

and again and again and again

-No creo que nos dejen salir si no nos besamos- dijo Edward, mas para si mismo que para la chica. Bella se sonrojo al oír esto.

-No tienes que besarme si no quieres- le dijo ella sentándose en una caja.

-No dije que no quisiera.

Bella le miro perpleja. ¿Acababa de decir que quería besarla?

-Edward yo…- dijo ella pero el muchacho la silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Se que probablemente te suene bobo, pero he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi en mi casa la primera vez. Se que suena patético, seguramente tendríamos como siete años en ese entonces y…

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de callarle.

-En realidad, me parece lindo. Y he de decirte que tu también degustas mucho desde que te conocí Edward- la chica sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. Agradecía estar en un armario oscuro así el no podría verle.

-Les queda un minuto- grito Jasper detrás de la puerta.

-Entonces no creo que sea justo esperar por mas tiempo- le susurro el al oído.

Dicho esto el muchacho la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ella le tomo de los hombros profundizando mas el beso. Probablemente no fuera tan mágico como el de Alice y Jasper, o apasionado como el de Emmett y Rose pero este era dulce, profundo y plasmaba sus sentimientos en cada rocé de sus labios.

-Vaya y yo que creí que los encontraríamos cada uno de un lado del armario sin siquiera haberse mirado- dijo Jessica. Ambos se separaron y contemplaron a todos sus amigos observándolos.

-Oh, mira que lindos se veían Rose- chillo Alice mostrándole una fotografía en su celular.

-Bien, que les parece si vamos por algo de tomar?- pregunto Lauren abriendo la puerta del salón de juegos. Todos bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Bella contemplo a todos charlando en la cocina y le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-Será mejor que subamos por la grabadora- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Así pues todos los chicos volvieron a subir al salón. Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a bajar. Bella estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo jalándola hacia el oto lado.

-Pero que…?- dijo pero su frase quedo cortada al ver a Edward.

- A donde vamos?- pregunto al ver como todos bajaban las escaleras.

-Al armario- respondió el abriéndole la puerta. El se adentro pero Bella se quedo afuera, mirándolo interrogante. Al ver que aun no entendía le dijo:- Porque siete minutos no son suficientes para estar en el paraíso contigo, Bella.

La castaña sonrió antes de entrar junto al chico cerrando la puerta.

Esa era probablemente la mejor fiesta a la que había asistido.

If you wanna kiss me more

have to wait maybe a two or three seconds more

if you want to have to kiss me feel more (more)

i don't know what it is

i don't know what you are

but i love you more than yesterday

but you kiss

take me now

and i do not drop it

that your prize is kiss more

covers only

you wish me

but you only kiss me more

and again and again and again

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A: Bien? Que les pareció? No quedo tan bien como imaginaba pero no he andado muy inspirada. Probablemente luego lo edite y lo vuelva a subir. Solo que ya tenia esta idea hace tiempo y decidí que era tiempo de escribirla. En fin, espero sus comentarios son ustedes los que mandan sobre esta historia. **

**Acepto quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos, halagos, criticas constructivas y/o destructivas. **

**xOxO **

**Candii**

**Por cierto la canción, o al menos el coro de esta fue: Kiss me more (Again) de Lindsay Lohan**


End file.
